Mentiras
by Teh Silent One
Summary: CAPITULO 4 POR FIN! Bakura ha estado enganando a Ryou sin que el sospeche.. pero que pasa cuando Ryou se entera? YAOI
1. Desengaño

~Mentiras~

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Yugioh ni de alguno de los personajes, solo soy dueña de este fic ^_^.

Nota: Major Couples: Bakura/ Ryou - Bakura/ Malik. Este fic contiene YAOI y algo de lime. Si no te gusta nada de eso mejor no lo leas. Ya estas advertido eh? Nada de flames please ^_^. Que lo disfruten!!

~Desengaño~

.-Dime Bakura, como festejaremos mañana?.- una dulce voz interrumpio los pensamientos del joven.

.-Festejar?.- Bakura estaba totalmente perdido a lo que su hikari que referia.

.-Si, que no recuerdas?? Mañana cumplimos 5 años de noviazgo.- al decir esto Ryou se ruborizo un poco.

Bakura estaba asombrado. Lo habia olvidado por completo. Habia muchas cosas en su cabeza que lo habia olvidado. La culpa le quemaba por dentro. Pero no lo podia evitar. No podia dejarlo. Por mas que quisiera......

.-Pues tu decide.- le dijo tratando de sonreir, aunque se veia de reojo que lo hacia forzado.

.-Que te pasa Bakura? Has estado muy raro desde hace unos dias.- Ryou dijo muy preocupado al verlo muy pensativo.

.-No es nada, en serio.-

Ryou no se vio muy convencido, pero no queria molestarlo asi que no le hizo mas preguntas.

.-Ah, por cierto, siguen llamando y colgando el telefono..... quien crees que pueda ser??.-

.-No se, a lo mejor algun idiota que solo quiere jugarte una broma.- dijo algo enojado. 

".-Maldita sea, le dije que dejara de llamarle.-" penso algo irritado.

.-Bueno, ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.- Ryou se paro y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

Bakura lo siguio para despedirlo. Se detuvo en la puerta con Ryou.

.-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo el sonriente joven dandole un dulce beso a su novio.

.-Adios.- Bakura dijo algo triste al verlo marcharse. 

Cerro la puerta y se sento en el sofa, volviendo a sus pensamientos.

.-" Esto no esta bien, Ryou no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo!.-" gruñia Bakura mientras cerraba el puño furioso.

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyo que tocaban la puerta.

.-"Habra olvidado algo Ryou??".- se pregunto al pararse para abrir la puerta.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al encontrarse con un joven rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara.

.-Hola cariño, me extrañaste??.- el rubio dijo con su tipica sonrisa picara. .-Que no me vas a invitar para que pase?.-

Bakura solto un gruñido y abrio mas la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

El rubio se dirigio al sofa y se dejo caer, poniendo sus brazos detras de su cabeza y estirando sus pies. 

.-Que comfortable.- dijo mientras se ponia mas comodo.

.-Aun no me has dicho a que demonios viniste.- Bakura dijo indignado por la "grata" sorpresa.

.-Vaya Bakura, que no estas feliz de verme?? Eso no dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos...-

.-Vamos al grano Malik!! Que demonios quieres ahora?!?.-

Malik se paro del sofa dirigiendose a Bakura.

.-Bueno no te enojes. Solo vine a pasar un buen rato contigo.- 

.-COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE!!? Has estado llamando de nuevo a Ryou!! Que demonios quieres, que el descubra lo nuestro?!!?.- Bakura estaba mas que furioso.

Malik se acerco mas a Bakura, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. .-Relajate.... Solo queria saber si estabas con el. Tu sabes que me pongo muyy celoso.- decia el rubio haciendo pucheros.

Bakura retiro su mano..-Aun asi no debes hacerlo ya te lo dije. Tu sabes bien que el es mi novio!! Claro que voy a estar con el!!.-

.-Mmmm... pues vaya novio que tienes si le estas poniendo los cuernos conmigo.-

.-Callate imbecil!! Eso es aparte!! Yo quiero a Ryou que eso te quede claro!! .-

.-Bueno pero no te enojes.. Relajate...- decia esto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Bakura queria safarze de el, pero no podia. Tan solo sentir sus manos se excitaba. No era como Ryou. con Ryou todo era dulce, tierno, amoroso. Pero con Malik todo era pasion, deseo, lujuria, todo lo que Ryou no le daba. Por mas que el quisiera no podia resistirse.

Malik se acerco mas a el, juntando sus labios en un calido y apasionado beso. Sus bocas clamaban las del otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras sus manos jugaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro.Sus bocas se separaron al necesitar aire. 

.-Dejame complacerte Bakura.- decia Malik en un susurro, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de Bakura en un arranque de pasion. 

Bakura se sentia mas excitado cada vez, era algo que solo el le podia hacer sentir. Pero la conciencia le ardia. No podia olvidar a Ryou. El sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era mal. Habia estado engañando a Ryou desde hace dos años. Pero no podia dejarlo. Simplemente no podia...........

Malik seguia besandolo apasionadamente, hasta que lo llevo al sofa y lo recosto ahi. Bakura estaba muy ocupado recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus manos para darse cuenta. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era el placer.

.-" Ya veras Bakura. Muy pronto seras mio para siempre".- pensaba Malik mientras una sonrisa maqueavelica se formaba en sus labios.

****************************************************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente Ryou muy contento se dirigio a la casa de Bakura muy temprano. Con una sonrisa toco la puerta y espero impaciente.

Al ver abrirse la puerta se encontro con Bakura quien tenia puesto solo unos boxers mientras su pelo estaba todo alborotado, sin contar algunos jiques en el cuello y en otras partes. 

.-R-Ryou, que haces aqui tan temprano!?!?!?.- Bakura estaba mas que asombrado y a la vez asustado a ver a su hikari.

.-Bakura, pero que te ha pasado!?!? .- Ryou estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta.

.-Errr.... Nada porque lo preguntas??.- una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Estaba muy nervioso de que lo descubriera.

.-Pero mirate nada mas! Y que es ese desorden que tienes ahi?.- Ryou señalaba hacia adentro, donde todo estaba hecho un desorden.

.-Ehh.... Esque estuve........- Bakura no hallaba una buena excusa para lo que habia presenciado Ryou, cuando de pronto una voz les llamo la atencion a los dos jovenes.

.-Quien es Bakura??.- Malik , igual con solo un boxer y jiques, se asomo frotandose un ojo, pues aun era temprano. 

Bakura se sentia morir. Volteo a mirar a Ryou, quien estaba con la boca abierta sin movimiento alguno. Ahora todo hacia sentido para el. Las llamadas... cuando el posponia alguna cita, etc. Una lagrima salio del rostro de Ryou y se echo a correr.

.-Ryou espera!!! Puedo explicarlo!!.- Bakura lo siguio, no importandole que solo se encontraba en boxers. Bakura siendo mas rapido lo tomo del brazo. 

.- R-Ryou.. perdoname, nunca quise hacerte esto.. - Bakura dejo soltar una lagrima de desesperacion.

Lo unico que sintio fue la enorme cachetada que recibio de un furioso Ryou. .-Sabes que!? VETE AL INFIERNO!! .- Y se echo de nuevo a correr, esta vez dejando mas lagrimas caer.

Bakura se quedo ahi sorprendido. Se dejo caer de rodillas , apretando los puños y golpeando hacia el suelo. .-Porque maldita sea!? PORQUE!!.- gritaba furioso.

.-Por que el no te merece.- una voz fria le interrumpio.

.-Callate! Tu que vas a saber!? .-

.-Pero gracias a mi ya estas libre.... Ahora si eres mio, solo mio!.- Malik sonreia maqueavolicamente.

.- Tu!! MALDITO!! .- Bakura se echo contra el furioso. .-Tenias que salir a fijarte quien era imbecil?? Porque demonios no te quedaste en el cuarto!?!?.- 

.-Porque sino no hubiera valido la pena la llamada que le hice a Ryou para que viniera.- Malik sonrio de nuevo con esa sonrisa picara.

Bakura agrando los ojos al oir esto. Su rabia crecio mas y le avento un puñetazo a Malik, dejandolo tirado en el suelo sangrando.Queria seguirle dandole de golpes, pero se resistio. .-No vales la pena.- le dijo Bakura con una fria mirada y se retiro a su casa.

Malik se paro, limpiandose la sangre que llevaba en el labio. .-Ahora si eres mio Bakura.. solo mio.- 

Notas de la Autora: Yah!! Mi primer Yugioh fic en español!! ^_^ Bueno diganme que tal? Bueno? Malo? Yo digo que malo porque como no tenia nada que hacer de repente se me ocurrio esto. Y ahora que pasara?? Bakura lograra reconciliarse con Ryou?? Malik se interpondra de nuevo en su camino?? Pues ojala y les guste, queria agregar un lemon pero con eso de que ahora no se puede T_T ni modo nomas puse ahi tantito lime hehe. Bueno diganme que piensan!! Dejen un Review!! ^_^

Ja ne!


	2. Decepcion

****

Mentiras

Disclaimer: Bah! Tengo que decirlo de nuevo!? . Mistress Anny no es dueña [y nunca sera mwawhahawh!] de Yugioh ni de ningun personaje afortunadamente. Y ya dejen de molestar con un demonio!! ;; *desaparece*

Anny: oO Ora que el disclaimer andaba de malas o que!? En fin, pues por fin me he decidido a continuar 'Mentiras' a peticion de Rosy ^_^. Ojala y te guste la continuacion. 

*Gracias a leannekaiba por la idea de mi fic. Sin ti no se que hubiera escrito @_@.

Y ahora si, por fin el segundo capitulo!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Decepcion.

Despues de lo sucedido, Ryou corrio hacia la nada, no importandole a donde, solo queria escapar de esa pesadilla. Sin siquiera mirar por donde iba choco con otro joven dejandolo a los dos en el suelo. 'Oiga tenga mas cuidado la proxima ve--' el otro chico se detuvo cuando vio el rostro del joven de cabello blanco, envuelto en lagrimas. 'Ryou? Que.. que paso?' 

Ryou volteo a ver y se encontro con el rostro de Yugi, un compañero de la escuela y tambien un buen amigo suyo. 'Yugi.... esque.. no puedo creer que el..' Sin terminar su oracion volvio de nuevo a hundirse en su tristeza.

'Vamos a mi casa para que me cuentes, te parece?' el pequeño sonreia tratando de animar a su amigo. El otro solo asintio y camino con el. 

Mientras tanto, Bakura habia ido tras Ryou, tratando de hablar con el para explicarle. Para su mala suerte, lo habia perdido de vista. Decidio ir a su casa y una vez ahi toco la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se decidio a esperar ahi hasta que el llegara, tenia que intentar hablar con el, poner las cosas en claro. 

Ya en la casa de Yugi, este le ofrecio algo de tomar a Ryou para que se tranquilizara un poco. 'Te sientes mejor?' el pequeño pregunto. 'Si... muchas gracias Yugi por tu hospitalidad'. El pequeño solo sonrio y se sento junto a el. 'Ahora si me puedes decir que paso?'

Ryou solto un largo suspiro y se dispuso a decirle a Yugi. 'Veras.... Bakura... el... lo vi.. con... con otra persona!' no pudiendo contenerse de nuevo volvio a las lagrimas. Yugi al verlo de nuevo trato de calmarlo un poco. 'No puedo creer lo que me dices. En verdad lo siento mucho Ryou. Recuerda que aqui me tienes para lo que se te ofreza' el pequeño trato de sonreir de nuevo para animarlo . 'Gracias Yugi' en eso trato de sonreir pero fallo miserablemente.

Un sonido del telefono los interrumpio. 'Disculpa, ahora vuelvo' dijo Yugi dirigiendose al telefono. 

'Moshi-moshi?' 

'Hey Yugi' una voz seria y masculina provenia del otro lado de la linea. 'Ah, hola Yami' el otro joven trato de sonar natural, pero su voz se oia preocupada. 'Pasa algo malo? Te oigo raro'

'Lo que pasa es que Ryou descubrio que Bakura lo ha estado engañando' decia tristemente el pequeño. 'Ahh... me da pena oir tan mala noticia. Voy para alla inmediatamente' el joved dijo con preocupacion. 

'Gracias Yami' una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Yugi. 'Te veo alla, Ja ne'. El pequeño se sentia mas tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo se dirigia a su casa.

Mientras que Yami pensaba:' Esta es la oportunidad que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo' sonreia con malicia. 'Ahora si Ryou sera para mi!!' Y salio rapidamente dirigiendose a la casa de Yugi.

A un rato de haber colgado se oyo alguin tocando a la puerta. 'Debe ser Yami' Yugi penso y abrio la puerta. 'Hey Yugi' un muchacho apuesto parecido a el le sonreia. 'Hey Yami, adelante' el pequeño se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. 'Y dime, como esta Ryou?' Yami decia con ansias.

'Esta durmiendo en mi cama, se sentia un poco cansado despues de todo lo que ha sucesido' Yugi dijo con una cara triste. 

'No te preoupes, veras que el va a estar bien' decia con una falsa sonrisa para animar a Yugi. 

'Bueno, pues te ofreceria algo de tomar o de comer, pero esta semana no he ido a la tienda' dijo el joven un poco apenado. 'Y por que no vas ahora? Yo me hago cargo de Ryou' dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. 

'No seria mucha molestia?' 

'Por supuesto que no, ademas el esta durmiendo'

'Bueno, esta bien'. El pequeño agarro dinero y se dirigio a la puerta. 'Tratare de apurarme' dijo mientras salia directo a la tienda.

'Tomate tu tiempo!' el muchacho grito al verlo irse.

'Ahora... que comienze la diversion!' dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anny: Ahh.. mendigo Yami, que esta tramando oO!? Acaso le hara algo a Ryou? Y que ondaz con Bakura? Sera su relacion con Ryou terminada por completo? Hehe, ya parezco comercial XD. En fin, que tal les parecio la continuacion?? Ojala y les haya gustado para que haya valido la pena. Cualquier sugerencia o idea es mas que bienvenida ^^!! Bueno, sin mas nada que decir los dejo.

Hasta el siguiente capitlo!! Ah, y dejen reviews porfaz!! ^_^

Ja~ne


	3. Traicion

~Mentiras~

Disclaimer: Anny no es dueña de nada blahblahblah. Vamos de una vez con el fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Traicion.

Yami se dirigio hacia arriba donde hacia un dormido Ryou. Abrio la puerta lentamente y la cerro con llave detras de el. Su mirada era de deseo, tenia mucho que el joven queria tener en sus brazos a Ryou, pero Bakura habia sido un obstaculo para el. Camino hacia la cama donde diviso al joven durmiendo tranquilamente. Se veia tan inocente y tan puro. Aun asi lo deseo mas.

Mientras tanto, ya habian pasado unas horas y Bakura se habia cansado de esperar. "No va a venir, tengo que ir a buscarlo a otra parte!". Se paro y comenzo a pensar. "A donde pudiste haber ido?". En eso se dirigio al parque, buscando por su amado.

Yami comenzo a gatear hacia la cama, donde se puso encima de Ryou. Ahi lo tomo del rostro y lo comenzo a besar apasionadamente. En eso el joven desperto y al ver lo que pasaba comenzo a moverse bruscamente, pero sus manos estaban atadas. "Que.. que pasa?" decia en un intento de comprender la situacion. 

"Hola Ryou, duermes bien?" Yami sonreia picaramente con su cara centimetros de la de Ryou. 

"Yami? Que estas haciendo??" decia mientras trataba de safarze, pero sus manos estaban esposadas contra la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al enterarse de lo que pasada.

"Pues Yugi fue a la tienda a comprar viveres y me pidio que cuidara de ti" decia Yami muy sonriente.

"Yami, por favor este no es el moment para bromas!!" decia Ryou un tanto asustado.

"Pero quien esta bromeando? Sabes, desde hace mucho que te deseo" acercaba sus labios al rostro de Ryou respirando agitadamente. "Y ahora que ya no hay obstaculo alguno por fin seras mio!!" Y en eso lo volvio a besar apasionadamente, mientras que Ryou queria safarzele.

Movia sus manos a traves del cuerpo de Ryou, metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa, y explorando el cuerpo del otro con deseo. Lagrimas salieron del rostro de Ryou y sintio un asco tremendo al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo.

Yami limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con delicadez. "No llores, veras que lo vas a disfrutar"

"Yami, YO NO TE AMO!! Yo no quiero estar contigo!! Dejame ir!" el chico rogaba desesperado.

Yami sintio compasion al ver esos ojos de color chocolate, pero no podia echarse para atras, por fin lo tenia en sus brazo despues de esperar tanto tiempo, lo deseaba mas que nada. Aun asi, se sentia culpable de lo que iba a hacer.

En eso oyo a alguien abrir la puerta de enfrente, cosa de la que Yami se percato instantaneamente. Le puso a Ryou una cinta en la boca y le amenazo: "Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo sonido o ya veras las consecuencias" y en eso bajo para ver de quien se trataba. 

"Y-Yugi, ya estas de vuelta tan pronto??" Yami pregunto un tanto asustado. 

"Oh no, lo que pasa es que necesito mas dinero y por eso vine por mas" al oir esto el joven dejo salir un suspiro.

"Y dime, ya desperto Ryou?" el pequeño pregunto por su amigo.

"Err... acabo de checar y sigue bien dormido" el joven djo con confianza.

"Uh? Ese ruido no viene de arriba?" dijo el pequeño al oir unos pequeños gemidos que provenian del cuarto de Ryou. Yami rapidamente intervino.

"Err... pues si pero a lo mejor solo se esta estirando, no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control".

Yugi lo miro un poco raro al oir eso. "Bueno, ahora si me retiro, tratare de apurarme" decia el pequeño cuando se marchaba de nuevo.

"Claro, yo me encargo de todo" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios para disimular.

Ya una vez que Yugi se fue, Yami subio al cuarto furioso. Ya una vez que llego, vio al joven un tanto asustado. Se acerco a el y le quito la cinta de un jalon, cosa que hizo a Ryou que gemiera de dolor. "Que demonios tratabas de hacer? Te dije que no llamaras la atencion o te iria mal!!" dijo Yami un tanto enfurecido, y a esto lo bofeteo tan fuerte que el pobre joven comenzo a sangrar. 

Yami se puso encima de el y comenzo a limpiar la sangre con su lengua mientras Ryou lo miraba con asco y con desprecio. Yami lo tomo de la cara y lo miro fijamente. "No me vuelvas a ver de esa manera me oiste?" le dijo amenazantemente. Ryou se sentia muy asustado al ver la reaccion de Yami, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera tan violento.

"Y ahora quieras o no lo vas a disfrutar!!"

Mientras tanto, Bakura se encontraba un tanto decepcionado, puesto que no tenia ninguna pista de donde podia estar Ryou..Tenia un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si no se daba prisa. No muy lejos de ahi diviso a un pequeño joven con las caracteristicas que describian a Yugi, el amigo de Ryou.

"Hey tu!" Bakura corrio rapidamente hacia el pequeño. Yugi lo reconocio al verlo y lo miro con enojo. "Que es lo que quieres?" 

Por la actitud de Yugi, Bakura decifro que Ryou ya habia hablado con el. Lo tomo del cuello levantandolo y le dijo: "Dime donde esta!!" 

"Para que quieres saber? Solo lo vas a lastimar como lo acabas de hacer!!" 

Bakura recapacito y lo puso en el suelo. "Mira Yugi, tu no entiendes, yo no quise hacerle esto. Yo.. yo lo quiero" mientras decia eso Bakura miraba hacia abajo arrepentido.

"Si en verdad lo quisieras no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste!!" Yugi respondio un tanto enojado al ver la reaccion de el.

"Por favor Yugi, tengo que tratar al menos de que me perdone. Todos cometemos errores. Dime donde esta. Si el decide no perdonarme nunca, lo aceptare, pero al menos tengo que tratar!!!" Bakura lo miro con una mirada de preocupacion.

Yugi lo miro y dejo salir un suspiro. "Esta bien. El esta en mi casa, Yami se quedo a cuidar de el".

Al oir esto casi le da un infarto a Bakura. 

"CON YAMI!?!???!?!?!" Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y comenzo a correr hacia la casa de Yugi.

"Espera, que pasa?!" Yugi corrio detras de el.

Bakura sabia de la obsesion de Yami. Sabia que era peligroso. "Tenia razon, algo malo le va a pasar a Ryou si no me apuro!!" y corrio con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anny: Eep. Ryou esta en grave peligro!! Podra Bakura llegar a tiempo? Que planea hacerle el malvado Yami al pobre de Ryou? Bueno pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo :P.

Ah! Y dejen review! ^_^


	4. Tragedia

Mentiras

Tragedia.

Ryou aun no podia creer en la posicion en la que estaba. Parecia increible que el dia anterior se encontraba en los brazos de su amado, y en un dos por tres su vida se habia echo pedazos. El siempre habia sido debil, pero con Bakura a su lado se sentia protegido, amado. Ahora era diferente, ya no tenia a nada ni a nadie. Como puede una persona doler tanto? Y ahora no solo su amado sino Yami, el joven que creia que era su amigo, iba a agregarle a su dolor. .-Como termine asi...-

.-Que no estas disfrutando, mi querido Ryou?.- El joven encima de el preguntama cinicamente.

-Yami, este no eres tu, tu nunca habias actuado de esta manera!.-

Yami se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos reflejaban verguenza, como si por primera vez estuviera recapacitando de lo que estaba haciendo. .-Ryou, tu no entiendes...yo siempre te he querido...-

Ryou sintio el repentino cambio de Yami, y aprovecho para convenserlo. .-No tienes que hacer esto! Si lo haces no vas a lograr que yo te ame!.-

El joven de ojos morados se vio entristecido a estas palabras, sabia que tenia razon, pero...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yami volvio a su estado agresivo. .-NO!.- grito enojado, tomando la barbilla de Ryou acercandose centimetros de el. .-Esta es mi unica oportunidad de hacerte mio!.- Bruscamente beso el cuello del joven, dejando marcas a su paso.

Ryou sentia asco a cada toque, no eran como los de Bakura. Bakura... aun en momentos como ese no podia dejar de pensar en el. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que empezar a resignarse. El dolor tan grande que le hizo sentir no se lo podia perdonar. El joven de cabello blanco. en ese momento juro dejar de ser debil, decidio no dejarse nunca mas que lo lastimaran, tenia que mostrar que era fuerte. Nadie lo iba a salvar, tenia que hacerse a la idea. Si iba a salir de esta, tenia que pensar rapido. Mas facil dicho que hecho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio que se abria el zipper de su pantalon.

.-Que tenemos aqui?.- Yami dijo lujuriosamente, sus dedos rosando el contorno del zipper. Si Ryou pensaba de alguna manera salir de esta situacion, tenia que pensar rapido.

.-Yami.- Ryou dijo con la voz mas seria que pudo hacer. .-Hmm?.- Yami levanto la mirada, intrigado. .-Tu...no me engañarias como lo hizo Bakura, verdad?.- Los ojos de Yami brillaron radiantemente. .-Ryou, jamas! Nunca haria tal cosa, yo te amo de verdad.- Ryou volteo la mirada, no estando seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir. .-Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces yo...yo podria darte una oportunidad...- Yami se encontro en shock, era verdad lo que habia oido? .-Ryou, lo dices en serio!?.- sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas de felicidad. .-Es lo que quieres, no? Una oportunidad. Yo estoy dispuesto a dartela ahora mismo... pero no puedo hacer nada con mis manos atadas.- El joven de ojos cafe rogaba que Yami le creyera, temia que se diera cuenta de que planeaba y le pegara aun mas fuerte. Pero Yami estaba super ilusionado, el amor de su vida estaba accediendo a estar con el, e immediatamente desamarro las manos del joven albino.

.-Ryou, mi Ryou, veras que no te vas a arrepentir.- Yami, aun encima, acerco sus labios a los del joven. Ryou no tuvo mas opcion que responder, tenia que distraerlo. Yami, por su cuenta, estaba en el cielo. Ryou trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzar la lampara que se encontraba en la mesa, y una vez que la alcanzo, la rompio tan fuertemente como pudo en la cabeza de Yami. El joven de ojos morados cayo inconsiente encima de el. .-Perdona Yami.- decia un tanto culpable, y rapidamente salio del cuarto hacia las escaleras. Al estar frente a las escaleras sintio un empujon, lo que lo mando caer bruscamente al primer piso. Su cuerpo sangraba, pero estaba consiente. .-Conque una oportunidad, no?.- Yami exclamaba furioso, sobando la parte posterior de su cabeza que sangraba. Ryou estaba muy adolorido para correr, asi que fue facil para Yami alcanzarlo. .-Ryou, como pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos asi!.- El joven albino solo sintio un puñetazo, cayendo adolorido al sofa.Yami no tardo un segundo para ponerce de nuevo encima de el. .-Ahora vas a ser mio quieras o no!.- Impaciente Yami empezo a desabrochar su pantalon.

Ryou se sentia derrotado. .-POR QUE!.- gritaba de desesperacion. .-Que hice para merecer esto!!.- sus lagrimas brotaban sin parar.

.-Tu sabes bien que mereces esto.- Yami sonreia de una forma malevola. Ryou no podia comprender a que se referia, no solo eso, esa sonrisa se le hacia familiar. Sus pensamientos cesaron de ser cuanto el joven encima de el le empezaba a quitar sus pantalones.

.-No..por favor..- el joven albino sabia que no habia escape, no habia milagro que lo salvara.

.-A lo mejor si lo merezco..- el joven suspiro mientras sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y en la oscuridad pudo ver la cara de su amado.

.-Bakura...-

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Por fin me decidi a continuar este fic despues de...5 AÑOS! Wow... un poco lenta. Mil disculpas a todos los que leen este fic, veran tenia intenciones de continuarlo mas pronto pero se me fue olvidando y olvidando... en fin, por fin lo continue, anque aun asi se quedo en continuacion. Espero y les guste, me tardo mucho escribir una continuacion de la nada, recuerden que este fic fue creado de la nada y no tengo escrito capitulos futuros ni nada por el estilo, pero espero poder continuarlo mas pronto que 5 años. Bueno, disfrutenlo! Dejen review! 


End file.
